I. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to computer networks and wireless communications. More specifically, the present invention relates to collecting end-user opinions on software applications in a wireless network environment.
II. Description of the Related Art
Collecting end-user opinions is an important way to improve products and can often lead to a greater market penetration. Traditionally, manufacturers of appliances send out surveys with their products and ask consumers about the reasons for which they bought their products, and their opinions about the initial use of the product. However, the direct solicitation method is faulty and presents several shortcomings. The direct solicitation method presents the survey to a buyer before the buyer has a significant opportunity to use the product, and furthermore, there is no certainty the end-user will send the survey back after filling it out.
The methods for collecting end user opinions have changed with the introduction of software merchandises and the Internet. The software applications, either purchased and loaded upon an Internet-connected computer or downloaded across the Internet, often come with a user survey and sometimes the application automatically sends an electronic mail with the opinion and survey information directly back to the manufacturer. Again, this method usually collects only data concerning the end-user's motivation to purchase particular software merchandise, and does not collect the end-user's opinion about the software application itself.
Some websites on the Internet rate consumer products and also collect end-user opinions through interacting with end-users that contact the website. The end-users can activate a screen concerning a particular product and enter their opinions and the opinions are made available to other end-users that access the website. This approach presents several shortcomings in that it does not verify the identity of the end-user entering the opinion and has no way to confirm the user has actually purchased or used the product. Furthermore, this website polling method relies on the initiative from the end-user, instead of proactive actions from the manufacturers.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a system and method that proactively collects opinions from the end-users who actually have purchased and used the products. If instituted in a limited bandwidth network, such system and method should not add significant cost to the end-user. It is thus to such a system and method for collecting end-user opinions that the present invention is primarily directed.